Lost In The Moment
by GuessWho-01
Summary: A story about Draco's thoughts on his wedding day based on the song 'Lost In The Moment' by Big & Rich. This is not a song fic. Dramione. ONESHOT ONLY


Hi everyone, this is my first go at a Harry Potter fanfic. It is a Dramione fic and I have been planning to use this song in fanfic one day. The song I have used is Lost In The Moment by Big & Rich an American country music band. I hope you enjoy it. It will be kept as a oneshot unless I have the inspiration to continue with it. Thanks GuessWho.

Discaimer. I don't own Harry Potter or the song Lost In The Moment

This is it. Today is the day. All the stress over the last six months of wedding preparations has paid off as I am finally marrying my true love today. That may be for us, but for the media, today is the day Draco Malfoy, ex Death Eater and son of Azkaban resident Lucius Malfoy marries Hermione Granger, Harry Potters best friend and the brains of the Golden Trio. To me she is just my 'Mione. The women who is the love of my life. Many people were shocked that a Malfoy actually feel in love, let alone to my Hogwarts arch enemy.

The music has started, I see her first of four bridesmaids coming down the aisle, I can see Mrs Jean Granger sitting in the front pew with tears already streaming down her face. The backyard of The Burrow, is magnificent decorated in white roses and candles. Finally I see her walking down the aisle, with her father by her side. She looks exquisite in her white strapless full length dress (which is slightly gathered to the left had side) showing off her hour glass figure. Her hair is gathered in a neat bun at the base of her neck with the veil attached and covering her face. I breath out as I feel my knees trembling and exclaim to the preacher "don't she look beautiful tonight." Hermione insisted on a muggle wedding before the bonding ceremony, I of course didn't want to deny her anything and agreed. This then meant I had to write my own wedding vows but as I saw her walking down the aisle I am not sure how I am actually going to get them out let alone get them all just right. As she reaches me I take her hand and lift her veil, it is almost as if angels are singing because she is a heavenly sight.

This is the most awaited day of my life, to be so lost in the moment with someone I cannot see anything around us. As I look at her tonight I feel absolutely sure I am ready to bond myself tonight to Hermione Jean Granger (soon to be Malfoy.) Tonight is the night I am totally lost in the moment.

Its time for our vows, I haven't heard anything up until this points as I have only focused on her and the jasmine floating in the air like a love song. As I start to speak I watch the sweet tears trailing down her cheeks and then she starts to speak and I feel the water in my eyes because tonight is the most perfect day of my life. After we say our vows we bow our heads as the preacher talks to Jesus and asks him to bless our brand new life.

It is now time, to seal our love with a kiss. I have waited my whole life for this to be so totally and consumed by love for my wife Hermione Jean Granger.

See your mumma and the candles and the tears and roses

See her daddy walk his daughter down the aisle.

For my knees start to tremble as they tell the preacher,

Don't she look beautiful tonight.

All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinking

You know I wanna say them all, just right.

I lift your veil and angels starting singing.

Such a heavenly sight. Yeah

Lost in this moment with you

I am completely consumed

By feeling so absolute

There's no doubt.

Sealing our love with a kiss,

Waiting my whole life for this;

Watching all my dreams true

Lost in this moment with you.

I smell the jasmine floating in the air like a love song

Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes.

Bow our heads as the preacher talks to Jesus,

Please bless this brand new life, yeah.

Lost in this moment with you

I am completely consumed

By feeling so absolute

There's no doubt.

Sealing our love with a kiss,

Waiting my whole life for this;

Watching all my dreams true

Lost in this moment with you. Yeah.

Lost in this moment with you

I am completely consumed

By feeling so absolute

There's no doubt.

Sealing our love with a kiss,

Waiting my whole life for this;

Watching all my dreams true

Lost in this moment with you.

Lost in the moment, ( in this moment with you)

Lost in the moment, yeah

Ohhh lost in the moment

In the moment, in this moment with you.

Lost in the moment yeah.


End file.
